Follow The Music
by lilsasami
Summary: InuYasha see's Kagome off at the well, on his way back to the camp site he thinks that someone is following him. Thinking it is no one he goes back to camp only to hear strange music. why is it that he is the only one that goes? YAOI InuYasha x Naraku


Follow the Music  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I am Naraku. So that should count for something.  
  
Inuyasha had just seen Kagome off at the Bone Eaters Well. She would be gone for two and a half weeks this time, and he was going to miss her. Though he would never admit it. As he was walking back to the campsite he thought he heard something following him. He stopped to sniff the air out of instinct, but found nothing and continued to walk, this time a little faster and with caution.  
  
***  
  
'He will be mine' his pursuer thought to himself as he followed Inuyasha back to camp. The tall trees hid him well, but that wasn't enough. He also knew of his prey's keen sense of smell. So he cast a spell on himself so that his sent could not be detected even with his keen sense of smell.  
  
***  
  
When Inuyasha arrived at the campsite he found that only Shippou was there. He ran up to him and asked him were Miroku and Sango were. Shippou looked up jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder, and told him, "They thought that they heard something in the forest and they went to go look for it." Inuyasha just stared at the kitsune on his shoulder, the same one that everyone, especially Kagome, had taken in as an adopted son.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself 'why would they just leave him here, without any protection?' but he didn't have much time to think about this because Miroku and Sango came out into the clearing. Inuyasha looked over to them with a strangely fatherly look.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango who shrugged her shoulders, then back at in Inuyasha and said defensively, "What?" Inuyasha just looked at Shippou then back at them and they got the picture. They left him alone and Kagome wasn't there to watch him this time.  
  
Inuyasha just decided that he would let it be, . this time, and decided he would go get something to eat. He went off in the woods to find something.  
  
***  
  
'I'll follow him maybe I won't have to use thing after all.' His pursuer thought to himself again, as he followed his prey.  
  
Inuyasha was less then a half mile away when he saw a rabbit. With his demon speed he was able to catch up and kill it easily. After he did that he brought it back to camp.  
  
'Damn I guess I'll have to wait till he's asleep. Then I'll make my move.' He thought to himself in the shadows.  
  
When Inuyasha got back to the camp Shippou was jumping up and down because now they would have some more food. After Inuyasha cleaned the rabbit he put it over the fire to cook.  
  
When it was done and everyone ate they all decided that it was late and they should head to bed. Good news for the stalker watching a curtain hanyou.  
  
***  
  
'Good now I'll just wait till everyone is asleep and then I'll make my move,' he thought to himself. He only had to wait about 45 minuets for this to happen.  
  
Once everyone was asleep he placed a covering over his ears and picked up a semi small flute, and started to play a strange low melody. Inuyasha was the only one in the group that responded to this song. He got and started to walk toward the place the person was standing.  
  
But the person did not stay in one spot he was leading Inuyasha somewhere. To a hideout far-off, were no one could find them. Inuyasha was just following the sound of the flute and not even noticing that there was a person in front of him now. He seemed to be sleepwalking.  
  
When they arrived at the hideout the person stopped playing the flute, and Inuyasha woke up fast and had just enough time to make out his captor and said his name in slow syllables, "Na.Ra.Ku.," before he slowly fell on the ground asleep again.  
  
Naraku picked him up and dragged him inside chanting a new spell; this one would prove to be good.  
  
***  
  
When Inuyasha woke up he found himself in a strange room. Looking around he went to move his arms to block the sun. But he found that he could not move his arms no matter how hard he tried. They seemed to bound in that position, because nothing was holding them there. He went to move his legs and got the same reaction but this time he noticed something else, he was naked. He had been stripped of all his clothes and placed on a bed. He did like this at all. Just then he started to remember last night, and started to panic.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like you're finally awake now." Naraku said standing seductively in the doorway to Inuyasha right, were he knew he could see him. He slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed, placing a hand on the other side. He looked him in the eyes, his eyes dancing with mischief and said, "You like my binding spell, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the look in his eyes but for some reason just the way he was moving was doing something to him, and he didn't like, not from him. "No." he said and he wanted to spit in his face but he knew that if he did he couldn't get away.  
  
"I knew you would." Naraku said that look still dancing in his eyes, "This spell lets me control what position your body is in. Most useful in some cases."  
  
Inuyasha didn't like were this was going at all. He could only watch as Naraku started to undress. He took off his top first and then his pants. But the way he did it had Inuyasha getting more aroused. His body was betraying his feelings.  
  
Naraku climbed on top of Inuyasha and sat on top of him, straddling his waist. When he felt he had Inuyasha were he wanted him, he went in for a hard kiss. Inuyasha gasped and Naraku took this as an advantage to enter with his tongue. After a few minutes when they both needed air he broke the kiss and looked at the expression on Inuyasha's face, it was to die for.  
  
Naraku could feel Inuyasha's large arousal growing, and he liked it. Inuyasha was helpless under the binding spell. Naraku had complete control over his body, and little by little Inuyasha was starting to like it, so he kept quite.  
  
Naraku move down his body to his nipples, and started to lick and suckle on his left, until it was fully erect. Then he moved and paid the same attention to the right. When that mission was completed he moved further down.  
  
Inuyasha was growing even more aroused by Naraku newest actions. He never thought it possible that he would be acting in this manner around his archrival, Naraku. But he was. 'I can't believe that Naraku is turning me on.' He thought just as Naraku started his new slow torture.  
  
Naraku moved himself down to place his head right on top of Inuyasha's hard shaft. He placed one hand at the base and slowly and gently licked the tip, and then he looked up at Inuyasha. Seeing that he was enjoying his ministrations he continued the same motions but slowly moved down. He could tell this was sending shivers of pleasure down Inuyasha's spine. Once he had his shaft completely wet, he took him in his mouth. He was rewarded with a gasp of surprise, followed by a moan of pleasure. Moving his head up and down. Inuyasha joined in the action, unconsciously moving his hips with Naraku's movements.  
  
Naraku was pleased to say the least. He had expected Inuyasha to struggle, at least a little longer. But this was good to. He decided that Inuyasha wasn't enjoying this enough just yet; so he had to fix that. He increased the pressure he was applying with his mouth, gaining another moan from his partner.  
  
Naraku was more pleased now that he knew that he was affecting his partner this way. But in his mind he thought he could do more. He wanted to taste Inuyasha, really, truly taste him, and he knew just the way to do it. He moved Inuyasha legs further apart with his free hand, knowing only he could, and plunged two fingers inside him.  
  
Inuyasha cried out louder this time, in an effort to express his pleasure and pain, at the new felling that was now inside him. Naraku was glad, but that was not the reaction he was looking for. He was now feeling for Inuyasha's prostate, and he knew when he found it. Inuyasha arched his back and cried out in pure pleasure. Naraku was pushing hard inside him now, while applying more pressure with his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha was arching his back, as best he could without movement of his arms and legs. Crying out in pure pleasure now, when he came. He released right into Naraku's mouth, and he loved it. This was what he was waiting for. He swallowed all of Inuyasha's seed. Then he pulled out his fingers and released his mouth, and then he placed his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. When he was finished he went in for another kiss, this time more passionate. This time Inuyasha responded with some emotion, and he could taste himself inside Naraku's mouth.  
  
Naraku Broke the kiss, looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, and knew what he wanted next. He loosened the restraints (AN: So to speak) just enough to allow Inuyasha to turn over. Having already loosened him Naraku wasted no time in plunging into him. Inuyasha screamed at the sudden shock but moaned and accepted the pain as pleasure.  
  
Naraku started at a fairly slow pace and then got faster, he didn't want to hurt his new puppy. too much. He reached one hand around front and placed it on Inuyasha's shaft, and moved at the same speed the rest of him was. Inuyasha was now in a place of total pleasure and enjoyed every minuet of this.  
  
Naraku was at the breaking point, he needed release, and he could also tell that Inuyasha was about to come as well. So he held back. Increasing the pressure on Inuyasha, he came and soiled everything in front of him. A few seconds later Naraku came as well, releasing everything inside him. He enjoyed the felling of being inside Inuyasha, but he like this more.  
  
Naraku pulled out of Inuyasha and fell beside him. He was not that weak but he did need to rest for a minute. Knowing that Inuyasha would not go anywhere he released his binding spell and looked at him. He wanted to know exactly how this little puppy felt about him. 'I love him, but does he love me?' He thought to himself. He just needed to get this answer from him.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep without saying a word. So Naraku just stayed at his side. If he were to go anywhere, he had his ways to get him back here. But Inuyasha woke up just as one of those thoughts was passing though his head.  
  
Inuyasha looked him in the eye thoughtfully. He hadn't been asleep for the past half hour. He was trying to figure out how he really felt about Naraku. He came to only one conclusion. "I. I.. I don't know just how to say this, but I." he couldn't complete his sentence because Naraku cut him off with a passionate kiss.  
  
"The if you want I'll go first," Naraku told him and said plane out, "I love you, and I have for some time now." He needed to know the next answer.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless to say the least. So he responded the best way he could, "I." he was actually starting tear, he wiped his eye clean and continued, "I love you too."  
  
Naraku was relived, he was kind of afraid that his new puppy would leave him alone. "Well my puppy I think we should go to your friends."  
  
Inuyasha just let Naraku call him a puppy, it made him fell loved. in a weird way. "I guess so." And they headed back to the campsite.  
  
***at camp***  
  
Everyone was waking up. Miroku looked up and noticed that the tree that Inuyasha was in last night was empty. He looked over at Sango, she was just getting up. Thank goodness, this was he won't get hit over the head for trying to wake her. "Hey Sango do you know were Inuyasha is?"  
  
Sango looked around and saw no sign of him. "I don't know, do you think he went to hunt for breakfast," she was not about to believe that, but it was possible.  
  
Just then Miroku sensed a evil presence near by. Sango noticed it to. But they decided to stay at the camp because Shippou wasn't up yet.  
  
A few minutes later not one but two people came out into the open. Inuyasha and NARAKU! Everyone was in a state of shock that the two them were together and not fighting. Sango was the first to speak getting into a battle position, "Naraku, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Relax I' am not here as an enemy, I' am here with Inuyasha," he let that sink in for a few seconds.  
  
***in the future***  
  
Kagome was just informed that she would have to take summer classes, or repeat the year again no matter what grade she received on the finals. So she decided to go back early and surprise everyone. She gathered her things and went to the Bone Eaters Well. Stood on the edge and jumped in. (AN: not in future any more ok)  
  
She climbed up the side and got out. She knew were they were camping yesterday so she decided to go there first. "I bet Inuyasha will be surprised to see me," she thought aloud. She continued walking, but was she got closer she thought she heard voices.  
  
"I' am here with Inuyasha," she knew the voice but couldn't place it right away.  
  
Then she heard Inuyasha's Voice, "That's right. Were not exactly enemies anymore."  
  
Just then she came into the clearing and saw the owner of the mysterious voice, Naraku. Then she took in the site before her. They were KISSING?!?!?!?! "What. How.," she started but couldn't finish she ran back to the well tears streaming down her face.  
  
Inuyasha was about to run after her but everyone voted against it, even Naraku. "She needs time to get over the shock."  
  
The End  
(Maybe) 


End file.
